Foul odors in public and private bathrooms are often a nuisance and generally go without a system in place designed to reduce odors and purify the air. Generally, devices available today are not designed to efficiently do both of these tasks to improve air quality. Therefore, there is a need for an efficient automated air filtration and odor conditioning system designed to reduce odors and purify the air.